Of Jutsus And Physics
by Kibuka
Summary: Holding Ninja, Chakra and Jutsus accountable to the Laws of Physics. Madness.
1. Fist Full of Backlash

Author Note: This is a one-shot story that takes place during Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya.

It was surreal.

Naruto Knelt in a pool of his own blood cradling the jagged and splintered stump that was once his right hand.

And all he could think about was that day in class 3 years ago when Iruka-sensei had been explaining to them the Laws of Inertia. Specifically the third law: For a force there is always an equal and opposite reaction: or the forces of two bodies on each other are always equal and are directed in opposite directions.

"What we do may seem like magic but it is not," he had told them. "Ninja are just as bound by the natural laws as everyone and everything else. You must never forget this."

Iruka-sensei had been explaining to the class that the danger's jutsus posed to the wielder were just as real and deadly as those posed to the victim.

True to form Naruto had ignored the lesson in favor of imagining all the amazing jutsus he was going to master on his way to becoming Hokage. He was, on vague level, shocked that he was even able to recall the words spoken after so many years.

But as he sat there on the edge of consciousness, crippled and staring at the remains of the boulder he had used to test the finished Rasengan on( the Rasengan he'd pumped more chakra into then was necessary because he just had to show off); he couldn't help think what a stupid way this was for a dream to die.

Blood loss finally caught up to him and he passed out.

End Note: This is something I've been mulling over for a while. Ninja's in the Naruto-verse, for all their gravity defying chakra fueled wizardry, would still be bound (I think at least) by certain laws. Newton's Third Law and the Rasengan are a perfect example. You're attacking with a dense swirling mass of destruction in the palm of your hand. Even supposing you could regulate the attack so most of the force was directed at your opponent, there would still be a backlash. Especially considering the close quarters nature of the attack. Given Naruto's inattention in class and perpetual state of idiocy throughout the show; this scenario has always seemed likely. Then again this is just a cartoon I suppose and I could have over thought the whole matter. Damn brain.


	2. Blunt Force Trauma

Many thought the reason behind the creation of her _Sozo Saisei _technique was the same as the one behind the Henge she used to appear perpetually 30. Vanity.

They would be wrong. She created the _Sozo Saisei _out of the simple necessity to counteract the effects of her _Kami No Itte_ during battle. Being able to pulverize a boulder the size of a house or shatter every bone in an opponents body is only useful as long as you don't cripple yourself in the process.

The first time she'd used _Kami No Itte _had been during training; she'd destroyed a man sized boulder and also broken her hand. It was only through her unrivaled regulation of chakra that she hadn't shattered it beyond repair.

As a result she only used the technique in battle when absolutely necessary. It took her five years of research and experimentation to create the _Sozo Saise_. Unsurprisingly, it was about this time that enemy Shinobi began fleeing from her on the battlefield.

**End Note: **I hadn't planned on adding another chapter but the idea for this struck me as I was discussing _Naruto_ with the only other member of my group of friends who watches Anime. We were talking about how odd and unfair it was that Tsunade never seemed to suffer any injuries from punching mountains when she (my friend) broke her hand on a hub cap and I broke my hand punching a bowling alley wall. Below are the terms and their definitions I used.

_Sozo Sasei_-Creation Rebirth. Tsunade's rapid regeneration ability tied to the gem in the middle of her forehead.

_Kami No Itte_-Hand of God, God Hand, Devine Hand, or any other number of interpretations. The Anime/Manga (to my knowledge) haven't given a name to Tsunade's and now Sakura's super strength technique; so I decided to.


	3. Green Beast Velocities

**Author Note: **Yet another installment courtesy of my over active, over thinking brain. I really hadn't planned on writing anymore but after this addition I have a feeling this is going to become a depository of my minds attempt to reconcile reality with the Naruto-Verse. Madness, I know.

The weights Maito Guy and Rock Lee employed in their training had a much more important function than building muscle.

Few ever really gave it much thought-most were more concerned with the duo's mental state- but powerful leg muscles alone wouldn't be enough to propel the two to the blinding fast speeds they were known for. Or else everyone would be wearing them.

What most failed to realize was that their weights had a secondary and much more important function: Chakra manipulation.

Everyone knew they could not _mold _Chakra and so assumed they could not _use _Chakra. They were wrong. Guy and Lee could use it, but only in incredibly short bursts. This is where the weights came in.

What the weights allowed them to do was stimulate their Chakra coils in such a way that they constricted very quickly and very powerfully, forcing their Chakra through the coils of their legs at incredible velocities.

This allowed them to accelerate to phenomenal speeds in the blink of an eye. Done correctly, it gave observers the allusion that they were traveling at a sustained rate of speed when in actuality they were only accelerating rapidly and repeatedly.

As such, their massively muscular legs were needed not to propel them at these speeds but to handle the strain of the rapid accelerations and decelerations.

And this technique would only work for them, ironically, because their Chakra coils were so underdeveloped. If someone with normal Chakra pathway's were to attempt the same, they would irreparably damage them. Or in the case of someone like Naruto, who had abnormally large Chakra coils, they would blow their own legs off.

**End Note: **I actually like Guy and Lee but their ability-without the use of Chakra-to move had such high rates of speed bugs me. So, I got to thinking that just because they couldn't mold Chakra didn't mean they couldn't access and use it. And then I thought of a blow gun and how that works and I had my answer. Anime rules aside; if my friend Chad from our College Track team-who had MASSIVE legs-could only run an 11 second 100 yard dash before he blew out his knee, I refuse to believe Guy and Lee do what they do without Chakra.


End file.
